RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 12
"What should we name them? Maybe Creekkit for that kit, after Creekfrost?" Runningwater asked. WOLFBLAZE 05:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, and that she-cat, Pumpkinkit?" Stoatscar asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 12:49, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Sure! And why not Oilkit for the other?" Runningwater asked. WOLFBLAZE 14:18, October 30, 2015 (UTC) The world was scary and small, Creekkit couldn't ''see anything, how could he be sure there was anything there? WOLFBLAZE 14:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Is it to late to change my name?" Runningwater asked. Wolfstar shook her head. "Of course not. I will call you Runningstrike okay?" Wolfstar asked. Runningwater-strike-nodded, and walked out of her den. WOLFBLAZE 14:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "They are wonderful names." Stoatscar purred. ----- Dewbramble still lay outside the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Dewbramble. Your a great medicine cat you know." Runningstrike mewed, awkwardly. "Pssh I know that!" Dewbramble meowed rolling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Purring slightly, Runningstrike returned to see his kits.----------Creekkit didn't like not being able to see.-----Wolfstar padded over to see Dewbramble. WOLFBLAZE 19:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar purred and lapped her kits. ---- "Your not going to send me somewhere to nearly get killed again are you?" Dewbramble asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Nope. Not today, unless you want me to come up with something?" Wolfstar joked. WOLFBLAZE 19:17, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "No, no, just... just no.... I'm gonna go look for herbs, do you want to come?" he asked. It was night so he might need help. He told himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 19:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble limped his way out of camp with Wolfstar behind him. After a little while he stopped at the ShadeClan border, a small sparkling lake. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:26, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Are there herbs here?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 19:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, Horsetail grows by lakes and streams." he meowed, pointing at a clump of the herb. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:32, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Helping Dewbramble pull off the herbs, she wondered, what would happen to the Clan. WOLFBLAZE 19:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) After pulling the herbs out, Dewbramble sat them down. "Are you okay?" he asked, she seemed to be acting weird. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Sure. Why?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 19:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know you seemed worried to leave the Clan, are you scared Talonfang is going to attack?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:43, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Then it spilled out. "Yesterday, Talonfang came, she's going to attack the Clan....tonight." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 19:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Why didn't you say anything?" he suddenly snapped anger blazed through him. ''Stupid! ''he thought and began running to the camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Since this is why we're here! She will be starting the attack from where we were we could have stopped her!" Wolfstar hissed. Stupid! she thought. WOLFBLAZE 19:47, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Screams came from the camp. "She probably smelled you 'cause cats are screaming there!" he hissed. ''STUPID! ''----- Darkkit hopped out of the Nursery to see cats flood into camp. She yowled and hid. ----- Waterdrop got to her paws, ready to fight. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:50, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Idiot! If I told you the real reason I didn't tell, you would be dead by now" Wolfstar hissed.----Voices echoed all around him, but echoes or no echoes, Runningstrike was going to fight. WOLFBLAZE 19:52, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know that I didn't want to die?" he asked and ran into the camp. He saw a rogue on Stoatscar and he pounced at it, snarling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, your telling me you don't want me to save your life? Okay so I will keep that in mind for next time!" Wolfstar yowled.------Runningstrike yanked a rogue off of Waterdrop, he saw the confused look in her eyes. "Weather you like it or not, you're still my sister" Runningstrike purred. WOLFBLAZE 19:56, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop watched Runningstrike attack the rogue and saw one running to him. "Runningstrike." she murmured and leaped and clawed the Rogues throat. She watched it fall back and saw her own neck bleeding and she fell back. ---- "Thanks!" Dewbramble yowled and slashed a rogues nose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:59, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Waterdrop! Come with me...I wil get Dewbramble...you'll be fine. Won't you?" He whispered.------"Good. Since you arn't you worth my time! Talonfang said she would kill you, so I lured you out of camp, but noooo you wanted to die!" Wolfstar ranted. WOLFBLAZE 20:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "She wouldn't dare lay a claw on me! I would rather die protecting my Clan then die in my sleep!" ----- Waterdrop looked at Runningstrike. "No Runningstrike, it's too late. "I'm so sorry I left you behind like that... I just wanted to be free... I'm sorry I made you feel like it was your fault... It was no ones fault... No matter how much I was forced into doing, All the cats I killed because I would be killed if I didn't, I put on the act of someone who I wasn't... I was never brave... But... I regret nothing, I have beautiful kits, A lovely mate who stood by my side to the last moment, And the best brother in the world... I love you...." she mewed and stopped breathing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:05, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit squirmed about, oblivious to the things happening outside.---- Sharpkit, his eyes round with fear, cowered back into the nursery. He felt something churning in his belly, as if something really bad was going to happen.---- Sparkpaw rubbed his chin as he let out a soft grunt. It was burning badly, and when he took a look at his paw after he rubbed his chin, he noticed that it was dappled with blood. "I-I'm fine...." A sudden pause. "....What was that? It sounds like something's happening in camp..."Silverstar' 21:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart perked her ears. "Let's head back and see what's wrong." she mewed and began to tort back. ---- Talonfang's head popped into the Nursery. Darkkit gasped. ''This is my chance! ''"I guess it's time for you to join your mother and father." Talonfang mewed, glaring at her and her siblings. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit immediately felt his aggressive-protective side kick in, his hackles raising as he bravely stepped in front of his sister. "We won't be joining them anytime soon, you will, traitor!"---- Sparkpaw nodded, loping after his mentor.Silverstar' 21:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Waterdrop! You can't be dead! No Waterdrop. I barely had time to forgive you." Runningstrike whispered.-------"Well you, the idea was that you wouldn't die at all!" Wolfstar hissed. A rogue jumped on Dewbramble, Wolfstar pounced it. It hit her over and over, scratching her. She looked closer "'Flash? She whispered. The cat, Flash indeed, through her off. Pain filled her whole body. "I really really need to stop trying to save your life." Wolfstar said to Dewbramble, as she started to bleed all over the camp.----Creekkit pulled his eyes open, light filled the room, there were crys of other cats. What was going on? WOLFBLAZE 22:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) After her training, Sapphirepaw prawled back into camp and poked her head into the Nursery, frowning. "Sharpkit! Are you ok? What happened??" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 22:47, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "I can fight for myself! I'm not a kit!" Dewbramble meowed and put cobwebs on her cuts. ----- Talonfang looked at Creekkit. "Oh look! A new born one! he will never get to lay eyes on his mommy or dad." Talonfang laughed, not noticing Sharpkit. ---- Anger blazed through Darkkit and she sprang with all her might. Talonfang sheirked in surprise at her act and they fell on the ground biteing and kicking each other. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:50, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Don't touch my kit!" Runningstrike mewed, he lept on Talonfang, holding her to the ground. He was about to kill her, but then he looked at her. He remembered Songwillow, it was his fault she had died, and Waterdrop, she had died saving him. He had taken two lives already, he had promised himself he would never take another life. "I'm not going to kill you. Since I am nothing like you." He mewed, and he let her go. WOLFBLAZE 22:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart raced into camp and gasped as a rogue flew at her ----- Talonfang backed away looking.... werid? "Not killing me? Just to let you know, Creekfrost was no better then me, and I can just kill you now." she meowed and lunghed at him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) (What's going on???) [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 23:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) (Battle with Talonfang's rogues) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Despite that, when Runningstrike was a ki, he proved that kits can fight better then some warriors. And I did save your life!" Wolfstar hissed. But he was smarter then he looked, he jumped away, she missed him by seconds. He turned to look at his son, but Creekkit was not in the nursey. WOLFBLAZE 23:01, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit looked at Talonfang. "Creekfrost was better then you!" she yowled and dug her claws into her throat after leaping on her. Talonfang fell still as soon as her claws dug in. She was dead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:04, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Did you just kill her?" Runningstrike asked, he would have gone deeper into the fact that Darkkit was now a murder but he didn't feel like it, he had to look for his son instead. WOLFBLAZE 23:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit didn't reply but stared coldly at Talonfang's body. The rogues began to retreat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:07, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Where are you Mom?" Creekkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 23:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar heard her son call her. "Here." she murmured and padded over to him. ---- Dewbramble looked around. "Well, they retreated and Talonfang's dead." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:13, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "That solves our problems."------"Did you see Dad? He was awesome!" WOLFBLAZE 23:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "No." Stoatscar meowed looking around. ---- Dewbramble padded up to the kits. "Are you hurt?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:20, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Bragged Creekit, he was proud. WOLFBLAZE 23:35, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble nodded and returned to the warriors. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Can I please go?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 23:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble shook his head. "You have to stay here or you'll always have a limp." he murmured looking at her broken leg. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "But who will be in charge of the Clan?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 23:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "You do have a deputy don't you?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "At the moment, no." 23:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "You still haven't picked a deputy? that's not healthy..." Dewbramble murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "What does health have to do with it? And sorry." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 23:49, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know." he murmured. "I said it does so that means it does." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:50, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "What? I am not going to blindly follow you!" WOLFBLAZE 23:51, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble hit himself in the face with a paw. "Ugh.... then go, you can have a limp." he mewed and went to his nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) This was the worst-tempered cat Wolfstar had ever met. "No, I'll stay." WOlfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 23:59, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, great." he murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:31, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "How are the others?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Good, no one died." he meowed, the only one who died was Talonfang though. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:35, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "That's great! You are a great medicince cat." lfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 00:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble shrugged. "I guess..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 00:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:Wiki Stuff Category:RockClan